It Started With A Poem
by Kaiser Pepe III
Summary: Anon(the MC) after joing the literature club is attracted to all the girls especially one with pink hair, a short figure and a love for manga.
1. The Day It All Began

Author's Note:

I don't put my ANs at the start but I feel a need to do it for this one. This is my first time writing a DDLC fanfiction so I might write dialogue and actions very uncharacteristic of the characters. Also this is my first 1st person point of view fanfiction so I would like you to tell me about that as well.So as always I ask of you readers to leave a review to tell me if you enjoyed it or not.

' _Thought_ ' – Thoughts of the MC/Anon (except for the DDLC which would mean a change in the scene)

 _DDLC_

I sat there on my hard, wooden chair flicking my pen and occasionally putting it against the page only for it to create a massive black blob on it. After the sixth time throwing away a crumpled paper ball I decided to relax for a little while to relieve the stress and think about the day's events.The literature club to be specific and the cute girls that were in it. Sayori, Monika, Yuri and Natsuki. Natsuki. Why does whenever I even think if the name my heart aches to hear it again? ' _Natsuki, such as beautiful name_ ' I thought to myself with a dreamy gaze. Suddenly, a flash of inspiration hit me. I quickly got off my bed and rushed to the chair and sat myself down. I clicked my pen and then I started to write and write. Like if my hand was moving by itself. Each word seeming to fall into place perfectly. After only around fifteen minutes of writing, I dropped my pen on the desk and lifted my poem in the air, making sure to check every inch of it to see if it was perfect and it was at least in my eyes. ' _She's going to love this!_ ' I mentally screamed for no real reason. I placed it in my bag and then went to sleep with some difficulty due to excitement floating in the air around me.

 _DDLC_

I woke up to the loud beeping noise of the alarm and quickly manoeuvred my hand to turn it off as soon as possible. It only tool a long stretch and a cup of coffee to get me up as I did my usual morning routine. Before I knew it, I was already at Sayori's house only to see her waving to me overenthusiastically like if I was her long lost friend. But that was kind of true, I haven't been to her house in what felt like centuries and she hasn't really been to mine either, so I guess her action was justified. "Good morning!" Sayori said with a big, goofy smile on her face. "Good morning" I said clearly not as enthusiastic to seeing her as she was seeing me. "Are you going back to the literature club?" she asked. ' _Of course I would, who would ever give up the chance to hang out with such cute girls everyday!'._ "Of course!"

"Yay!" Sayori screamed before pulling me into a deep hug in front of everybody. I could feel all the curious eyes staring at us. What made it worse was that Sayori was giggling and jumping up and down but keeping her firm grip on my back.' I am going definitely going to hear about this again' I thought to myself with a look of embarrassment slowly fading away from my face to let annoyance take its place. "Could you let me go?" I told her, probably not the most polite or the brightest thing to say but it worked. She took her soft, delicate hands off me and stepped back a little bit to give me space. Most people by this point just lost interest in what happened in continued their daily commute to work or school. Sayori just gave me a pouty face and crossed her arms across her chest as we continued on our way. Sayori and I made it to school, luckily without any accident or any more embarrassing moments to plague the rest of the day.

 _DDLC_

After classes ended after what felt like forever, I made my way towards the literature club where I promised myself and all the girls to return to the next day. I opened the classroom door slowly and closed it at an equally slow paste before I rested my school bag on one of the desks closer to the door. "Hello Anon!" said a cheery, relatively high pitched voice from the front of the class.

"Hey Monika" I told her back trying to be as calm as possible. She was the perfect person in my eyes, beautiful looks, excellent grades, almost equal performance in sports and the best orator in the school! Seriously! She's a natural!

"So you didn't run off!" she teased but before I could say anything she started to laugh either at me or at her own joke. "I'm just teasing you, I knew that you would show up! Monika said in a more serious voice but no matter how serious it was, her calm, soothing voice was music to my ears. Then the next person to come was Natsuki who just looked at me and then took a seat. ' _Was my first impression that bad?'_ I tensed up a bit slightly worried that she might dislike me but before I can continue in my deep trail of thought, Natsuki seemed to be calling me out. "Are you staring at me?" she asked with a slightly offended look to her. I thought about playing it safe and apologize but then an unexpected idea crossed my mind. I thought about for a second before I blurted it out. "How can I not look at something so cute!" I said , then a wave of regret hit me when I realized I may have ruined my relationship with her! What was I thinking!? Her entire face went pink like her hair.

"I'm not cute!" she screamed out loud for everyone to hear. Although it was pretty funny, and pretty cute too. Not long after that, Sayori and Yuri arrived at the literature club. After everyone arrived, they started to do their own things. Sayori and Monika were discussing something about the club from what I could pick up. Yuri was absorbed in her book, her only movements being the occasional flip of the page and Natsuki was in the closet trying to reach for something on the top shelf. The only sensible thing to do was to help her of course, I mean she clearly looks distressed! I went over to the closet wand called out her name only to her to say hello back without even looking at me in the face. She just kept jumping, and jumping but it was futile. Natsuki eventually ended up hunched over, hands on her knees and panting heavily, not to mention the amount of sweat that built up on her forehead. "It looks like you need some help." ' _Duh, good job Sherlock'_ I mentally slapped myself.

"No, I could do it by myself!" she declared in between her quick breaths. I gave her a brow.

"Are you sure you don't need any?" I asked again.

"I said I'm okay" she said annoyed and headstrong before she started round two of endlessly jumping until some miracle happens. Not to my surprise she got tired, again. I sighed, I walked into the closet and took down the box she was trying to reach for.

"Hey! I could have done it by myself!" she yelled at me, she then yelled a bunch of other things that I paid absolutely no attention to. Then I looked at the box contents. "Parfait Girls?" I asked her curiously.

"Hey don't judge a book-well manga by its cover!" she criticized my 'quick judgement'.

"I love this series! Especially the chapter where the girls fell in love with the guy at the ice cream shop!" Natsuki then squealed in excitement and her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yeah I love that part too!" She said bursting with enthusiasm I only really saw in Sayori.

"I only reached book 4 though" I stated bluntly. Natsuki then suddenly reached into the box and pulled out book 5 and gave it to me. I then sat myself down at on the desks and started reading. What I didn't notice was Natsuki pulling another desk next to mine and then started to read with me. ' _She's so close!_ ' I could smell the shampoo she used in the morning still there! I could feel her practically leaning on me! How could I focus now? I was on page seven and struggling to pay attention to anything that was happening. "You two look comfortable." Monika said out of nowhere making our faces go red. Natsuki then scooted away from me completely embarrassed.

"Anyways, were going to share poems now!" Monika said like nothing had happened in the past minute or so. Natsuki and I then got out of our spots and rushed tit he front of the class where everyone was waiting for us. "Uh Sayori, why are you using your phone?" Monika asked her curiously.

"I'm just getting wedding photos." She said nonchalantly getting a questionable look from everyone before Natsuki put two and two together.

"Hey! It's nothing like that!" she said flustered. Monika then figured out what was going on next and laughed at the situation Natsuki was in. ' _What was going on?' 'Am I really getting left in the dark here?'_ I tried to understand the situation and I stood there like an idiot for a minute before it finally clicked.

"Were just friends!" I yelled getting a laugh from everyone in the room. We finally decided to start sharing our poems. I first decided to go to Sayori. She read my poem twice before smiling sincerely.

"Is this for Natsuki?" she asked, I only nodded in embarrassment .

"I think she'll love it!" Sayori then whispered to me before handing me her own. It was really good. Like really, really good. Way better than what I expected from her honestly and I had no problem telling her that, she just thanked me in return.

Next was Yuri. I handed over my poem to her and she read it over again and again, and honestly looked pretty disappointed with it. "Well it definitely something Natsuki would write." She said honestly but shyly. "You should try to use more complex words" she continued with more confidence before letting me read her own. It was long, and complex, and hard to understand in my opinion. I gave it to her playing it safe with 'It's good'. I then moved on to Monika who read it and laughed at it. ' _Was it really that bad?_ ' I looked down at my shoes before she started speaking. "This is for Natsuki isn't it?" she asked a similar question to Sayoria and I gave a familiar response, a nod.

"I think you'll be surprised to read her own." She said before listing out the criticisms she had for me but it wasn't major. Monika's poem however was abstract and even more complicated to understand than Yuri's own. "Oh one more thing," Monika said to me, "don't forget to save and load!". Whatever that meant. Then there was only one more person to share my poem with, Natsuki. I walked up to her shyly with my poem behind my back. She looked up at me and blushed a deep shade of red.

"You probably won't like mine..." she said contrary to her usual self.

"Don't say that! You haven't let me read it yet!" I argued before she handed my her own and refused to look at ne for the entire time. I read her poem trying to find a reason why she would think I would dislike mine. I paid attention to every word on the page not skipping over anything. I read it over to make sure I was seeing correctly. 'This was for me!' a sudden realisation hit me hard.

"Natsuki." I said to her as calmly as I could.

"Can I keep it?" she lit up when I asked that.

"You liked it?" she asked still nervous and shy.

"I love it!" I told her trying my best to encourage her. She almost looked like she was going to cry for a moment. I then gave her my poem. She read it in a similar fashion I read hers. "You really wrote this for me?" she said letting her affectionate, softer side very different to how she normally acts (and I have only known her for one day!). I of course had to say yes, I mean what else am I supposed to say?

"Can I keep yours?" she asked and I only whispered yes, she then stuffed the poem in her bag quickly. After everyone was finished sharing their poems, Monika dismissed us and we all left school for home.

 _DDLC_

I stepped outside and took a deep breath in. Certainly has to be the most eventful day I had. Sayori then rushed to catch up with me and looked like she was about to say something but she didn't. We walked to our homes together in total silence until Sayori asked me a question. "Hey Anon, would you rather walk with Natsuki than me?" she asked me honestly but I could detect the jealousy build up in her as she walked along side me. I thought about her question seriously. Natsuki was a great person and was without doubt completely adorable but Sayori has been my best and only friend for most of my life. It really was a difficult choice. Sometimes silence is the best answer.

Author's Note:

With 2,300 words this is clearly the longest thing I have ever written. I enjoyed writing this and will continue this (even though I already have 2 fanfics to finish). Anyways I want you readers to tell me what you think about this 1st chapter in whatever way you want to tell me. (Google, as a PM or just a review).


	2. Together

After a long but awkward silent walk with Sayori back home, I thought deeply about what she asked me. Sure Sayori has been my best and only friend for forever but Natsuki is just so adorable with her soft, pink hair and eyes that radiated with happiness when we read manga in the literature club earlier. The thought of her warmed me up on the inside like a lit fireplace during the harsh winters. The thoughts were warm and inspiring, the feeling I get when I'm close and hear her heartbeat that skipped and frolicked around. I sit at my desk to start another poem for tomorrow, trying to remember that moment and feeling again and again, never ever going to get old.

 _DDLC_

I walked over to Sayori's house as usual where she coincidently stepped put of her place as soon as I came. We went our normal path to school, we kept awfully quiet for being best friends and barely even looked at each other. We reached school earlier than usual only to see Natsuki crawling around the floor looking for something for sure! I went up to her and greeted her, Natsuki looked my direction and immediately jumped up in surprise back on her two feet. "Gyaah!" she screamed as she got up but quickly got her composition back to normal. "I mean- hey, how are you?" she asked if absolutely nothing had happened just now. "I'm feeling pretty good" ' _Now that I get to see you again'._ "I'm fine." Sayori responded back to Natsuki in a somewhat bitter tone that was enough to get the attention of Natsuki.

"Are you sure?" Natsuki asked again uncharacteristically only getting a nod in return from Sayori, ' _What was going on with her today?' "_ What were you doing on the ground?" I asked her, catching her off guard.

"I was..." she started to say to my unconvinced face as she looked away from me and crossed her arms together.

"Were you trying to find some coins?" I asked her, she then gulped and crossed her arms while remaining silent.

"Well you could have mine for the day." I placed the coins I had into her open hands as her face suddenly lit up.

"Seriously! I could have these?" she asked just to be sure I wasn't joking or anything like that.

"Yeah, I did pack myself a lunch today." Sure that lunch would be a simple panini but how could you resist that adorable, pouty face she was doing! She then went to the vending machine containing a wider variety of snacks than my entire pantry on a good day. With fast pace she put in a coin and pressed a button resulting in a small bag of powdered doughnuts falling down and being picked up by the petite girl. It didn't take long for Natsuki to attack the doughnuts and stuffing them down her throat as fast as possible, of course not without getting the powdery sugar all over her mouth, hands, cheeks and her hair. 'How do you even manage to do that?'. A strong throw of the bag was the only thing needed to get into the dustbin. She licked her lips and tried to get rid of the sweet powder on her face the same way. I got a wet nap from my bag's front pocket and started to wipe away the powder. However, she snatched the napkin before I could wipe any more off.

"Hey you dummy! I could clean myself!" she said like her usual self before wiping herself off with a pink tint on her face. A few awkward minutes later between Natsuki, Sayori and I, we then entered our classrooms but it seemed like Natsuki was following me.

"Hey shouldn't you get to your class?" I advised her.

"This **IS** my classroom you idiot." Natsuki told me rudely, like if she forgotten who gave her 200 yen that same day. I ignored her (although feeling quite stupid for not noticing that she was in my class) and the day progressed as normal and time flew like the breeze.

 _DDLC_

I entered the literature club room and threw my bag on the desk and started to continue read book 5 of 'Parfait Girls' as Natsuki let me borrow it and I was really close to finishing it. I read through the pages until the other's came. Well maybe I got a bit too carried away reading, so much so that I didn't even notice that Natsuki took a desk on sat right next to me just like yesterday. We both read the rest of the manga and I went to put the book back in the box it was in. " Well that's pretty rude of you." Said Natsuki snarkily while having a smug smile on her face, catching me by surprise. "Didn't even bother to greet a lady." She continued saying smugly with her hand on her hips. ' _Should I play it safe... nah_ ' It didn't take long for me to come up with a comeback. "I didn't know you would want my attention like that." I said back at her with a massive smirk making her face get redder by the moment. "Let's just continue 'Parfait Girls' okay?" she said in defeat and embarrassment, but I couldn't complain, 'Parfait Girls' is getting really interesting and took a more serious tone with the relationships and the fact that one of the character's is being starved by her father. Everyone eventually entered the room with Monika coming last due to piano practice. Once again, Sayori and Monika talked about the club and about some festival to happen on Monday. Yuri was again absorbed into 'The Portrait Of Markov' and stayed as quiet as a mouse. The events of yesterday seemed to repeat itself as Natsuki and I basically cuddled together reading manga, Natsuki occasionally opening up a conversation between us about 'Parfait Girls' or some other obscure manga. Not everything went as smoothly as it could though. Suddenly Natsuki started to go limp, Monika being the perfect person she is went into her bag and pulled out a high calorie, high protein bar I could only imagine body builders and fitness enthusiasts eating and plopped it into the distressed girls mouth. She chewed and swallowed the bar slowly but didn't immediately recover and fainted. 'What on Earth was going on!?'

"Hey Monika. What's wrong?" I questioned Monika to squeeze out some information on what just happened to my best friend.

"Oh this isn't the first time this happened." That comment definitely didn't raise any more questions.

"What just happened to her Monika!?" I demanded aggressively.

"Well... she is probably malnourished." She stated flatly like this was a normal thing.

"That's it!" I started to get mad for some reason. ' _Why would she be starving herself?!' 'Why didn't I notice it before?!'_. I slammed my fists into the desk, I needed to help her. Even if it meant forcing food down her throat! Okay maybe that's a bit much, but still! While I was getting fussed up about helping Natsuki, Monika seemed to be putting her in a pose that allowed blood to flow to the head easier 'Told you she's perfect'. After 10 minutes which really felt like an hour to me who just watched Dr. Monika do her work and for Natsuki to return to realm of consciousness.

"Huh what happened" she mumbled before looking around at the classroom before sighing to herself just realizing her predicament. The pieces then suddenly fit into each other perfectly. She was searching for money because she was running off of pure determination and whatever her dinner or lunch was yesterday. I promised myself I will never let this happen ever again as long as I am breathing and my heart is pumping blood. "I never thought I'd ever say this but..." Natsuki started to speak before she trailed off. "I'm sorry..." she finally whispered. "Sorry for being such an inconvenience to you." She continued with her un-Natsuki like attitude.

"Your not an inconvenience to me, I love being around you." I tried my best to encourage her and she took it to heart. _'I think I should finally confess to her now'_ I debated in my mind if this was a good idea or not. But who was I to make 'smart' or 'logical' choices. I decided to let my heart speak to her as she started to cry into my school shirt, getting the attention of even Yuri who diverted her eyes from the book to us. "Natsuki, I've been wanting to tell you this but..." I said nervously, my heart was beating rapidly and my body couldn't stop itself from shivering and shaking. My lips were struggling to even make put the simple words I need to say. "I... love you" I said, I felt a massive weight fly off my chest after each word. "You dummy, we've only known each other for three days!" she cried in between her ever increasing tears but this time it was of joy. We embraced each other in the moment, nothing could break the moment between us.

Nothing ever could.

And nothing ever will.

END

Author's Note:

What do you guys think of this chapter which would also be the last one of this fanfiction but it certainly wouldn't be the last DDLC fanfiction I would write.


End file.
